


While You Were Out

by Maggiemaye



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Cabe is so done, F/M, Fluff, Office Makeouts, help I don't know how to rate things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiemaye/pseuds/Maggiemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She glanced around the garage at everyone’s vacant workstations. Sly’s half-covered white board, Paige’s mountain of paperwork, Walter’s meticulously organized desk—</p>
<p>In a moment of clarity, Happy knew exactly what would get Toby out of his funk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Out

**Author's Note:**

> I think every writer for this fandom has their go-to character who accidentally walks in on intimate moments. Mine is Cabe :)

Happy had been glad to see Walt leave the garage that morning, just so that he and Toby would stop bickering for a while. Things had been better between them lately, but every now and then their tension still spiked, usually over something dumb. The two of them had a weird competitive edge, a rivalry that Happy didn’t fully understand. All she knew was that the rest of the team had gone out on a job and didn’t need them, and now she was left alone with a sulking Toby.

He was on the couch buried in a textbook and hadn’t spoken in an hour, a sure sign he was still in a Mood.

She glanced around the garage at everyone’s vacant workstations. Sly’s half-covered white board, Paige’s mountain of paperwork, Walter’s meticulously organized desk—

In a moment of clarity, Happy knew exactly what would get Toby out of his funk.

She put down her tools and made her way nonchalantly across the garage. Upon reaching Walter’s desk, she pushed some of his stuff out of the way so she could sit cross-legged on top of it. From this angle she couldn’t quite see Toby. And he couldn’t see the tiny smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.   

“Hey Doc!” she called, her tone making it explicitly clear what she was after. “Come here a minute.”

There was some shuffling from his general direction. She could practically see Toby hop up from the couch and toss his textbook aside.

“You know,” he replied, footsteps getting louder, “when you say that, I’m conditioned to think we’re about to fool around.”

“Maybe there’s a reason for that, numbnuts.”

Toby rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks. Happy had to grin at the look on his face as he took in the sight of her—and, more importantly, her location.

“Well, come here.”

“This is Walter’s desk.” Toby’s eyes were practically glazed over with possibility as he stalked toward her. Happy shifted forward to let her legs dangle off the side. He took the hint with his usual eagerness, stepping between them and weaving a hand through her hair.  

“I know.” Without taking her eyes from his, she reached out to hook her thumbs through his front belt loops, tugging him forward. It was a struggle to stay slow and teasing as she leaned toward Toby’s ear. “But what Walt doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

“Oh, you have never been hotter,” he said in that breathy voice she’d come to appreciate so much, because it always led them to amazing places.

“Figured the only thing you’d find more exciting than making out at the garage would be imagining Walter’s face if he caught us.”

Toby opened his mouth to respond, but apparently thought better of it; before Happy knew it they were locked at the mouth and lost in one another. There was something about his lips as they connected with hers, soft and yet so sure, that warmed Happy to the core. He always started out like this—patient, savoring, letting his lips close reverently around one of hers. Slotting them together languidly, until it was so maddeningly good that one of them had to deepen it. This time it was Happy who pushed her tongue past his teeth, swallowing his gasp and tightening her legs around his waist. Her sighs kept getting louder and they spurred Toby on; before long their kisses turned hard and devouring, the need between them flaring to life. They had the same rhythm pretty much every time, and yet it hadn’t become routine. Happy didn’t think it ever would.

She snaked her hands around to settle in his back pockets, pressing him even closer.

“Um,” Toby managed, breathless. “The team should be back any minute now—“

“We’ll hear them.” Her reply was half-muffled in another searing kiss; she had zero patience for words at the moment. Toby nodded and went back to working his mouth on hers. There was a nagging little voice in Happy’s head saying that they should probably stop. But she didn’t keep her hands from making their way to his waistband, teasing at the button of his jeans. He immediately gripped her thigh to shift it higher and rolled his hips into hers. She moaned into his mouth at the contact, unrestrained, knowing that she was nearly at the point of no return.

It was then that they heard coughing behind them.

Happy’s stomach dropped as she pushed away from Toby, but they both breathed a little sight of relief when they saw it was just Cabe.  

“Homeland doesn’t pay me enough for this,” he groaned. Happy and Toby glanced at each other, sheepish and a little giddy, still. She snapped her knees shut and climbed down from Walt’s desk, mindful of Cabe’s blood pressure.

“And,” Cabe added, already half-turned away from them, “you might want to straighten that desk up a little. Otherwise Walt’s going to blow a gasket when he gets back.”

“Copy that,” Toby called to his retreating back, grinning. He looked down at Happy as she rearranged everything she’d moved.

“You’re the best,” he said softly, leaning down to press a kiss to her temple.

“I know.” Happy glanced around to make sure Cabe was out of sight. When she was sure they weren’t being observed, she let her fingertips drift down into Toby’s back pocket again. “And maybe you’re not so bad yourself.”


End file.
